Invisible Ties
by CrystalNight1
Summary: We weren't friends. We weren't even lovers. /AU/One-Shot/


**A/N: I just don't know whether I like this or not? I'm not a fan of First Person POV, honestly, so I hope it came out decent. I was honestly debating whether to post it or not because I was not really sure about this one but why not? I hope you guys enjoy this, though, and review and tell me if I did okay, haha :p**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

_Push._

_Thump._

"Is the door locked?"

"…Yeah."

I wonder how many times we've done this. It's like we've gotten used to having sex like this – quick, spontaneous, no emotion. Like two people living in a dream, two bodies intimately intertwined.

"_Ah_, so big," she moaned beneath me, as I went deep inside of her. Faster. Harder.

"Edwards," was my stern response, eyes shutting closed.

"Eli…ah."

___We aren't friends._

We kissed.

_We aren't even lovers._

She moaned. "I'm cumming, Eli."

"_Clare_!"

.

.

.

It was during a school festival. We were both assigned as the heads of the service committee. As expected from her, Clare Edwards was a very diligent person. An unremarkably soft-spoken classmate of mine.

…Or so I thought.

She had grabbed the sleeve of my shirt, pulling me back. I stopped walking, and stared down at her blushing face covered by auburn colored bangs.

Her grip had tightened.

"E-Eli…" She had muttered, her eyes wavering. "Would you be interested in having sex with me?"

And in my house, once we were partially undressed and I had a view of her perfectly sculptured body, is when I began to question her.

"Seriously?" I asked, my hands sweating. "Are you sure about this?"

Her mouth trembling, she bit her lower lip. "Yes."

I kissed her, soft and gentle – uncomfortably – and laid her down on my bed. And I was fondling her chest and she was moaning underneath me – _I _was making her feel pleasure, and a feeling of pride washed over me as I pushed into her.

There was so much blood, but I wasn't paying attention to the minor details. I was paying attention to the tight grip she had around my neck. And the tight grip she had on my most erogenous area.

And she was crying, stopping me ever so often. And I could only curse.

"Crap."

And when we were done and lying on my bed, naked, she grabbed my cock, stroking it, her face on my chest, whispering nothings.

"I'm not interested in being in a relationship."

I questioned her, my eyebrows furrowing. "Why?"

She stroked more, making me bite my lip. "I don't like the feeling of being restricted." She licked her lips and later bit them. "If you're fine with that, can we do it one more time?"

Since then we've been doing it again and again – in the library, remote corners, in my house, in school. We promised each other that every time we met, it was only for sex. In front of others, our eyes would never clash. But during sex, I had the privilege of engraving her azure eyes on the back of my skull.

.

.

.

"I wonder what she'd like for Christmas," I muttered, as I peered inside a jewelry store. I sighed, chuckling to myself. "What am I doing?"

_It's not like… we're friends or anything._

And I texted her to meet up with me after school and she found me in the locker rooms. She was so worried and her face was so beautiful and I wanted to see it every day. And I felt disgusted with myself for feeling such a spark inside of me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, hand over chest. "You texted me all of a sudden and –"

I hugged her, silencing her, and groped her rear, making her mewl.

"Can we do it – right now?" I asked, my forehead resting on her shoulder.

"B-but we don't have a condom?"

I smiled, kissing her shoulder. "I have just one."

She didn't answer as I played with her over her underwear.

"Is that a no?"

She rested her face on the hollow of my neck, and I could feel her bushing. "No… let's do it."

I kissed her, deeper and more passionate than the usual. Once her shirt was off and I unhooked her bra, my lips landed on her nipples, and she was gasping, surprised.

"They are so erect," I rasped, my tongue flicking over her left bud. "Down here, too," I muttered, my fingers playing with her clit. "You're _drenched_."

She covered her mouth with her hand, moaning, "You're being so forceful."

Once she came, she pushed me on my back on the floor and opened the condom, putting it over me and kissing me. I pulled her up and pushed her against the wall, her backside facing me. I teased her, and she was shaking.

And I enjoyed it.

"You're so fucking wet."

"Aren't you going to put it in?" She cried, and I stayed stoic, looking at her eyes. I was mesmerized as she pushed herself against me, my cock sliding inside of her.

"You're putting it in yourself, Clare?" I asked, bewildered, as she moaned.

I pushed into her forcefully, her screams filling the empty space around us.

"Did you just cum again, Clare?"

She moaned out a breathless "yes" and turned her face to kiss me. "I'm… just really into it today," was her response. "Please continue, Eli."

We came together soon after, and once we were done, she pushed me on my back, and I blinked up at her. What was she doing? She got on top of me. She was dripping wet.

"Clare…?"

"I'm sorry," she breathed out, her intimate area rubbing against me. "I just want to do it… one more time," she cried, pushing herself on top of me.

I sat up, our foreheads touching. "We don't have a condom," I gasped, feeling her inside.

"It's alright," she got a hold of my face. "I want to feel you – without a condom."

And we did it. We came together again and again like animals in heat. She was panting and holding on to me as I came inside of her for the umpteenth time. She didn't want to part and she knew I wanted to be with her, bashing in her warmth.

"Let's stay like this and do it one more time."

.

.

.

She was sitting on my lap and I sat on the floor of the locker room. It was fairly late, the moon shining through the small window up above our heads, letting me get a hold of her eyes.

"You know…" I trailed off, flushing. "I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me?"

She looked stunned. "Huh?"

I blushed, my hands shaking. "You know! We could go catch a movie or go to karaoke or we can also drink some coffee at The Dot." I looked away from her, biting my lower lip. "Edwards, are you – or maybe you – Perhaps you don't want to –"

"No." She interrupted me. "It's okay. Thank you."

.

.

.

She wasn't responding. I called her so many times and there was no answer. So I went to talk to Ms. Dawes, our English teacher, and asked her if she knew about Clare.

"Edwards… she… travelled abroad?"

Ms. Dawes nodded, giving me a sympathetic look. "Her mother has some sort of illness and it seems that she had to go overseas to get the treatment." She smiled at me. "I believe she's continuing her studies there, as well. If I'm not mistaken, her decision was made over the summer. She also told me to keep it a secret from others."

_Keep it a secret from others?_

I gripped the wrapped present in my hand, debating on whether or not I should throw it away.

I cursed. "'I don't like the feeling of being restricted'. Is that it, Edwards?"

I chuckled, her face filled with tears flashing in my head.

_Thank you_.

I smiled down at the present, scratching my head and walking off.

.

.

.

"This is _all _your fault, you know?"


End file.
